


Chasing Shadows

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: The Exile plans to leave everyone behind but Atton decides not to go along with that idea.





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of kotor 2. I had originally intended it to be a longer piece, but ended up losing interest. I may pick it back up and continue it some day but for now it's just a short one shot bit of fluff.

The _Ebon Hawk_ was quiet, almost painfully quiet now. The Exile sighed heavily as she leaned back in the pilot’s seat. They had spent so much time together, been through so much; but Tyra had managed to gather enough strength to shove them all away. She had told the crew as they had landed on Nar Shaddaa that this would be the end of their journey together. There were things she had to do, but she would have to do them alone. The droids would stay with her, for now, but the others would have to continue their own journeys without her.

None of them had really been happy, except possibly Mandalore. He had simply nodded, and said that he would return to Dxun to continue with his original orders from Revan. Bao-Dur said he would probably head back to Telos to try to help with the restoration efforts there. The others hadn’t said anything beyond the looks of shock and hurt that she was turning away from them.

She would miss them, but it was safer for them not to follow her this time. She pushed her emotions back to the dark corners of her mind and flipped the controls to fire up the _Hawk’s_ engines. She was about to take the _Hawk_ skyward when she felt the presence just before she heard his footsteps.

“I thought I told you to leave. Why are you still here?”

He didn’t say anything, but wore his usual confidant smirk. She never looked back at him, she didn’t need to. She tensed slightly as his hands touched her shoulders but she relaxed quickly. Leaning back, she looked up at him, her grey eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

“I never was the ‘following orders’ type,” he whispered, flashing a mischievous grin.

“You shouldn’t have come back, Atton.”

He leaned over her slightly, the fingers of one hand drifting to her neck and slowly trailing up to caress her cheek.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you want me to leave.”

She chuckled, and looked away. “Scoundrel.”

“Of course.”

She sighed, “Atton, we’ve been over this. What I want doesn’t matter right now. There are things I have to do first, and it is better that I do it alone.”

“Come on, Tyra. Why can’t you just stop trying to save the galaxy for once?”

“I have to do this, Atton. Now would you please just go?”

He leaned against the cockpit door, arms folded across his chest. “No way. If you insist on doing something crazy, you’re going to need help. I’m coming.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, brows furrowed as she thought. _Insufferable man. He can’t ever make anything easy can he? No, nothing’s ever been simple with Atton._ Admittedly it was part of his charm that drew her to him, despite her efforts to deny it.

“Fine, you can stay,” she growled. “Just don’t get in my way or get yourself killed.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” He stepped back up behind her and leaned in close to kiss her cheek. He grinned as she glared up at him. “Now, you gonna get out of my seat and let me fly this thing?”

“No, you can play co-pilot for once.”

He scowled but settled into the other seat. “So, where are we headed anyways?”

The _Ebon Hawk_ finally lifted off, leaving Nar Shaddaa behind. Tyra looked over at him and shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

“Wonderful plan, I like that one.”

Atton looked over at her for a moment before leaning back, his hands behind his head. Their relationship was unusual, but then, so were they. She was an ex-Jedi General who had served under Revan in the Mandalorian War and then spent several years wandering the galaxy as an exiled Jedi who had lost her connection to the Force. He was an ex-soldier who had been trained as an assassin and Jedi hunter in Revan’s Sith army.

Both had seen their share of death and destruction and both had their own demons to live with. They accepted that in each other. He chuckled at himself as he considered that for the first time in his life he was interested in a woman who could actually resist his charms. The relationship was on her terms, and for once, he didn’t mind not being in control. She had allowed him into her life and her heart, and he wanted nothing more than to stay there. He truly had grown to love her.

The _Ebon Hawk_ jumped into hyperspace and Tyra put the ship on autopilot. She stood up and stretched, casting a mischievous glance at Atton who tried to look distracted. She had given up the bulky, loose robes of a Jedi, favoring more comfortable, and more form fitting light armor these days.

“You can have your seat back. I’m going to get a drink.”

“Want some company?”

“Sure.”

He smiled and followed her into the main hold. She stopped and turned around to face him and Atton pulled her into a hug. Tyra smiled and reached up to kiss him softly. He wanted the touch to last longer but she pulled away.

“Just in case you’re wondering, it doesn’t matter that we’re the only ones on the ship. Nothing’s changed.”

He sighed and attempted his most wistful look. Tyra laughed and swatted his shoulder.

“No, Atton, pouting doesn’t work on me. If you annoy me about it, I’ll lock you in the cargo hold with HK-47.”

“Tyra! That’s cold!”

She smirked and turned her back on him, “Deal with it, hotshot.”

“Okay, I give. Your ship, your rules. Just let me know if you change your mind.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

She poured their drinks and handed him one before settling down in a chair to drink hers. He sat down across from her.

“You know that I love you, right? I mean, I really do love you.”

She looked up at him and nodded, “I know. I love you too, Atton, really. I know it doesn’t seem that way sometimes. I just need to work some things out.”

He nodded, “Alright. I won’t push. Just remember one thing, Tyra. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time.”

She smiled slightly. “I know, thank you.”

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
